Pharmaceutical products can be stored in a variety of containers, such as a medication bottle or a daily reminder container. Most medication containers do not provide security, and can be accessed by anyone, including individuals for whom the medication is not intended or prescribed. When unsecured containers are used to store medication, the medication can be stolen or misused. Not only can this be highly dangerous, but patients can also incur extra financial costs to replace the missing pills.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a secure pharmaceutical container that provides access to medication only upon verification of an individual's identity. The present invention addresses this unmet need.